Redemption (episode)
Picard balances his Federation and Klingon duties as new Klingon Chancellor Gowron faces a civil war, and Worf fights to regain his father's honor. (Season Finale) Summary :Captain's log, stardate 44995.3. We are en route to the Klingon home world, where I will participate in the installation ceremony of Gowron, the next designated Leader of the High Council. This visit should also provide an opportunity for one of my officers to correct a grave injustice. Captain Picard takes the ''Enterprise'' to Qo'noS so that he may fulfill his role as the Klingon Arbiter of Succession. En route, he advises Worf to take this opportunity to clear his father's name and regain his family honor. At first Worf feels that it is not yet time and Picard tells him that didn't sound like the man that came to him a year ago determined to clear his family name or die trying. "Mr. Worf, your discommendation is a facade to protect less honorable men. It is a lie. Lies must be challenged." Worf does admit to Picard that he's getting tired of the dishonor. Suddenly Riker contacts Picard and tells him that they've been intercepted by the Klingon vessel [[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]], which is a surprise since no escort was scheduled. Gowron contacts Picard and tells him they will have to move quickly to prevent a Klingon civil war. Once onboard, Gowron tells Picard that the Duras family has massed a large fleet and are preparing to move against him. Picard reminds Gowron that since Duras died in disgrace, the entire family should share in that. Gowron says that their corruption has poisoned the Empire and honor will soon have no meaning. Gowron tells Picard that Duras' sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, have somehow arranged a challenge to Gowron's claim to the throne. He has no idea how they will take power because women are not allowed to serve on the Council. However he notes that most of the Council is loyal to Duras' family. Gowron asks for Federation aid, but Picard tells him he will only act according to Klingon law. Gowron tells him he fears that will not be enough. As Gowron is leaving, Worf tries to speak to Gowron. At first, Gowron refuses to speak to him, but Worf defiantly declares he is not a traitor, that he only accepted discommendation to protect the Empire. When Gowron asks how, Worf tells him the truth about how it was Duras' father who betrayed their people to the Romulans at the Khitomer Massacre and not Mogh. Gowron asks if there is proof, Worf says there is and then Gowron asks why Worf would accept dishonor to protect Duras. Worf told him that if Duras had been exposed it could have split the Empire so the Council chose to blame his father. This revelation shocks Gowron. Worf tells Gowron he believes him to be a man of honor and asks him to restore his family name. While Gowron tells Worf that he considers Worf's killing of Duras to be no small favor, what he asks is impossible. Gowron tells Worf the grasp of Duras reaches from beyond the grave, that the majority of the Council is still loyal to his family. Gowron knows he must have the support of the Council to survive and that he cannot risk exposing their treachery. Gowron tells Worf that he accepted this dishonor for the good of the Empire and so now he must live with that decision like a Klingon. Worf vents steam on the phaser range, practicing at level 14. As he is about to begin, the doors open, and Guinan walks in. She claims she came because Ten Forward was slow today, so she thought she'd get in some target practice. They inspect their phasers, and begin. Guinan asks Worf why she never hears him laugh, and he replies that Klingons do not laugh. Not so, according to her. "Oh yes they do. Absolutely they do. You don't. But I've heard Klingon belly laughs that'll curl your hair." Guinan then mentions his son and how he laughs. Worf angrily replies that he is a child and part human. So Guinan asks about since he's part human he can laugh, but since Worf is full Klingon and while he doesn't laugh and other Klingons do laugh, what does that say about him? And Worf angrily replies that it probably says he doesn't feel like other Klingons. As the phaser exercise ends, Worf ends up missing several targets but Guinan doesn't miss one. She tells him not to worry as she was doing this long before he was ever born. That seems to ease Worf's embarrassment. Guinan then asks Worf about how his son Alexander is doing. Worf tells her that he is having difficulty adjusting to life on Earth, and he tells of how being a Klingon and staying true to his culture in his situation won't be easy. Guinan tells him that at some point Alexander is going to want to know what it truly means to be Klingon, just as Worf is just now finally learning. Guinan leaves Worf to his thoughts and then shortly thereafter, Worf approaches Picard and asks for a leave of absence, a leave Picard is only too happy to grant. Picard wishes him luck in his attempts to clear his family name. The Enterprise arrives at Qo'noS, and, as Picard is about to complete the Rite of Succession and install Gowron, Lursa and B'Etor interrupt and ask to speak to the council. The interim leader, K'Tal, allows them to speak. Lursa tells the council that it is a great day of rejoicing for the Duras family and the Klingon Empire as they have discovered that Duras did indeed have a son and heir. They present Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. Gowron says that it is outrageous as Duras had no mate. B'Etor says a simple genetic scan will prove his bloodline. While Gowron says that an illegitimate son cannot rule the High Council, K'Tal interrupts and says that the arbiter will have to consider his validity and with that, the council session comes to a close with still no leader installed. :Lieutenant Worf, personal log, stardate 44996.1. I have located the Klingon ship on which my brother Kurn serves as captain and have arranged to meet him. Worf meets with Kurn on Kurn's ship, the [[IKS Hegh'ta|IKS Hegh'ta]], and tells him that Gowron has refused to restore their honor. Kurn says that Gowron will not live to become Chancellor, that his enemies are all around him. The Duras family must never be allowed to lead the Council and if they don't have Gowron killed, Kurn will. Kurn tells Worf he has the support of four squadron commanders in key sectors. Kurn says that their leaders have failed them and that it is time to sweep away the old council and put a new one in its place. Kurn tries to get Worf to join him and that together, they can restore their family honor and bring justice to the Empire. Worf however, refuses and tells Kurn that since Gowron has completed the right of succession that he is the rightful leader of the Empire. Kurn is incredulous that Worf would support Gowron after he figuratively spits in Worf's face when Worf asks him to give them back their rightful family honor. Worf tells Kurn that by acting dishonorably one cannot regain honor. Kurn flatly says he will not support Gowron, but Worf invokes his authority as elder brother and using that he says that the House of Mogh will support Gowron. But not immediately. Worf tells Kurn that they will wait until Gowron feels the grip of his enemies around his neck and then they will offer him their support and the price will be the restoration of their family name. Kurn is uncertain that he will be able to convince the squadron commanders who are following him to support Gowron, but he will try. Worf tells Kurn to contact him when he has their support, then he will be ready for Gowron. Meanwhile, after Kurn leaves, Worf returns to Enterprise and asks Data for a copy of all the information in the Enterprise's computer banks about the Khitomer massacre. Picard calls Worf into his ready room and chastises him for using information in their ship's computer banks to affect political change on his home planet. Picard says that is a terrible breach of the fundamental principles on which the Federation is based. Worf begs Picard not to tie his hands now, that he needs evidence to prove that the facts were altered in this case and these Federation records can do just that. Picard tells Worf that he understands the position Worf is in, that here he is, giving Worf a lecture on keeping these two worlds separate and not using one to influence the other and here he is in the same position as Worf, being arbiter of succession. Picard is well aware of the consequences should the Duras family be allowed to come to power as Picard is well aware of their Romulan connection, plus the fact that Duras tried to have him killed. Picard tells Worf they both walk a similar tightrope and they must be careful to maintain that balance, or they shall most certainly fall. Picard then tells Worf that he will make the Khitomer files available to anyone who wants them, to Worf, to the Duras family, to the Klingon High Council, anyone. But Picard cautions Worf that he will go no farther. Worf thanks him and then leaves. Just then, Picard gets a personal transmission from Qo'noS. Turns out that Lursa and B'Etor have invited him to their home. They serve Picard Earl Grey tea, then tell him that he should not judge them based on his experience with their brother. They call Duras a fool and tell Picard to forget him, as they have done. Lursa asks Picard if he's made a decision yet regarding Toral's challenge and Picard says he's pursuing it diligently. They tell him Toral has the bloodline to lead the Empire into the next century and the support of the people, but Picard tells them they must wait and see if he has the support of the law. Picard also tells him that he knows what they are planning. If he supports Toral, then they will quickly gain control of the Council and Gowron will be found dead shortly thereafter. If however, he rejects Toral's claim, then they will accuse him of serving Federation interest in Klingon matters and use it as a rallying cry for war. B'Etor tells him he is very perceptive. Lursa also tells Picard that if he rejects Toral's claim, and they were victorious in a civil war, then the alliance with the Federation would end. Picard tells the women they have manipulated the circumstances with the skill of a Romulan and that his decision would be announced at high sun tomorrow. Before he leaves, he compliments B'Etor on the tea. Kurn contacts Worf and tells him that he was able to convince three of the squadron commanders to follow him and that the Duras family has the support of seven squadrons but that most of the fleet has yet to decide which banner they will follow. Worf tells Kurn that Gowron is nearly out of options and that soon he will have no choice but to embrace their offer. The next day, Picard reminds the council of the law in which the son shares in the honors or crimes of his father. Picard admits that Toral is Duras' son, proven by a genetic scan. But Picard rejects his claim because he is simply a boy who has fought no battles, shed no blood for his people, nor earned any honor for himself. Perhaps one day, he would, but not today. Picard reaffirms Gowron to be the next chancellor. Then, just as Picard predicted, Toral asks the council if the Federation dictates Klingon destiny. Toral asks them to follow him and he will show them honor. Gowron tells the council if they follow him, they reject all Klingon law. Every council member except one or two stand with Toral and Lursa and B'Etor. Gowron tells them to go, that their blood will paint the way to the future. The Klingon civil war has officially begun. Shortly thereafter, aboard Gowron's ship the Bortas, Worf comes to Gowron and offers him his support. Gowron is briefly amused, the support of one dishonored Klingon? Worf tells him he offers the support of four squadrons, when Gowron asks why they would follow a Starfleet officer, Worf tells him they follow his brother Kurn. Gowron is surprised to hear that Kurn is Worf's brother. Worf explains that his bloodlines were hidden for his protection. Gowron notes that Kurn has opposed him in the past but Worf tells him that he is the elder brother and that Kurn will do as Worf says. Gowron wants to know their price and Worf tells him he already knows. Gowron refuses still, saying that four squadrons is not enough for the return of their family honor, that they must have Federation support. Worf tells Gowron that they will not intervene, but Gowron is not convinced, saying that Starfleet Command will listen to Picard and Picard listens to Worf. Worf tries to tell Gowron that he cannot ask Picard to go any further and that his duties as a Starfleet officer restrain what he can do. Gowron accuses Worf of boldly coming to him and demanding his honor be returned, but when it comes time to fight, he hides behind his uniform. Gowron asks Worf if he is a coward or if he is truly a warrior, hearing the cry to battle, calling him to glory? Before Worf can answer, the Bortas is attacked by two Birds of Prey. When Gowron's weapons officer is killed, Worf assumes the station. Back on Enterprise, Picard notes that the war has begun. When the Bortas puts out a general distress call, Picard orders the Enterprise out of the battle area. Riker asks Picard if Gowron is the legitimate leader of the Empire, shouldn't they help him? Picard reminds Riker that if they help the Bortas, they'll drag the Federation into a Klingon civil war and then confirms his order to leave the area even after Riker asks about Worf. Back on the Bortas, the disruptors finally comes online and after Gowron commands Worf to lock on target, Worf countermands him and tells him that the enemy will detect that and if they think the Bortas is helpless they will try to board the ship and that Worf can aim and fire disruptors manually when they lower the shields. Gowron approves and Worf is successful in destroying one of the ships, although the other one is able to raise their shields in time. Just before the Bortas is disabled, Kurn's ship decloaks and drives the other Bird of Prey off. Gowron tells Kurn to meet him and Worf in the Great Hall and then advises Enterprise that their delegation is welcome to attend his installation as leader. In the Great Hall, the right of succession is finally finished. Picard puts the Chancellor's cloak over Gowron and the fragments of the Council that remain, along with Worf and Kurn, swear their loyalty to him. Gowron calls Worf to him and tells him that he and Kurn fought as warriors and proven that their hearts are Klingon. Then Gowron restores Worf's family name and honor to him, all while Worf has his hand gripped around Gowron's knife blade. "I return your family honor. I give you back that which was wrongfully taken from you. Let your name be spoken once more. You are Worf, son of Mogh." Gowron again comes to Picard, asking for the Federation to intervene with the rebellion. Worf even pleads with Picard to help, citing that they both know the Duras family has conspired with Romulans in the past and if they should be victorious in the war, they will surely form a new Klingon/Romulan alliance, causing a fundamental shift of power in the quadrant. Worf says that interfering at this point would be in the interest of the Federation and he begs Picard to support them in their cause. Picard still refuses, calling it an internal matter and reminding them both of the Federation's policy of noninterference. Picard then recalls Worf to duty as the Enterprise will have to leave the sector. Worf then asks Picard for an extended leave of absence to serve with the Klingons. Picard denies the request, telling Worf that his obligations as a Starfleet officer are incompatible with remaining on board a Klingon ship during a time of war. When Worf hesitates, Picard then orders Worf back to duty. At that point, Worf decides then to resign his commission as a Starfleet officer. Picard comes to Worf's quarters while he packs and tells Worf that his tactical knowledge and experience will be a benefit for his new station as weapons officer on the Bortas. Picard then asks Worf if he's certain he's making the right decision. Worf says that while he was rescued from Khitomer by humans, then raised and loved by human parents, and after having spent most of his life around and fought alongside humans, in the end, he was born Klingon and that his heart is of that world and he does hear the cry of the warrior and right now, he belongs with his people. Picard tells him that being the only Klingon ever to serve in Starfleet gave him a singular distinction, but he felt that Worf had taken the best qualities of humanity and made them part of himself and that the result was a man who Picard was pleased to call one of his officers. After promising to have Worf's belongings transported to the Bortas, Picard escorts Worf to the transporter room. Worf is surprised to see the entire hallway lined up with Enterprise officers forming an honor guard. Worf walks to the transporter room with Picard behind him. Once in the transporter room, the entire senior staff is there to see him off. On the pad, Worf asks for permission to leave the ship, which Picard grants. Picard then bids Worf farewell as a Klingon would by saying "Qa'pla!" and Worf simply responds by telling all "Goodbye," and then he's beamed off the ship. Meanwhile, Duras' sisters and their Romulan conspirators delight in the news of the withdrawal of the Enterprise. A blond woman who is the spitting image of the slain Tasha Yar then emerges from the shadows, telling them not to celebrate just yet, as Picard's part in the tale was undoubtedly unfinished. "We should not discount Jean-Luc Picard yet. He is human, and humans have a way of showing up when you least expect them." Memorable Quotes "I do not hear the words of traitors." : - Gowron, to Worf "Your blood will paint the way to the future." : - Gowron, to the potential followers of Toral "We should not discount Jean-Luc Picard yet. He is human, and humans have a way of showing up when you least expect them." : - Sela "You have manipulated the circumstances with the skill of a Romulan. My decision will be announced tomorow at high sun. Excellent tea. Good day, ladies." :- Jean-Luc Picard "I practice at level 14." "I guess I could come down to that level for a while. Begin program." : - Worf and Guinan Background Information * This episode marks the 100th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and is also the fourth season finale. *LeVar Burton (Geordi La Forge), Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) and Gates McFadden (Beverly Crusher) only appear in the final scene and have no dialogue in this episode. *In 1991, former President Ronald Reagan visited the set during filming of this episode. After being introduced to several actors dressed in full Klingon warrior garb, Reagan was asked what he thought of the Klingons. "I like them," he said. "They remind me of Congress." *This episode introduces the Duras sisters, Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh), both of whom would appear several times during the show's run. They would also appear in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode Past Prologue and the feature film Star Trek: Generations. *The character of Sela is the daughter of Tasha Yar from an alternate timeline created in the episode Yesterday's Enterprise. Sela is played by Denise Crosby, who played Yar in that episode and the first season of TNG. Sela returned in Redemption II, and Unification, parts I and II. Links and References Guest Stars *Robert O'Reilly as Gowron *Tony Todd as Kurn *Barbara March as Lursa *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *Ben Slack as K'Tal *Nicholas Kepros as Movar *J.D. Cullum as Toral Special Guest Star *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan Co-Stars *Tom Ormeny as IKS Bortas First Officer *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Denise Crosby as Sela *Randy James as Jones *Cameron as Kellogg *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References Beta Thoridar; discommendation; kellicam; Klingonese; Mempa sector; phaser range; squadron; Starbase 24; |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der Kampf um das klingonische Reich, Teil I es:Redemption, Part I nl:Redemption, Deel I